Konoha's Dream
by Gabriel Galinari
Summary: fanfic feita por mim sobre naruto.È muito cativante.Leiam e espero que gostem
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**15 anos se passaram desde que tudo voltou ao normal em Konoha(mais ou menos 2022).Akatsuki já não é mais uma ameaça.Naruto e os outros, agora  
com 30 anos ou mais, dedicam-se ao máximo para dar um futuro a nova geração.Sasuke conseguira reviver seu clã, com a ajuda de  
Uchiha Madara, antes um possível o Konoha vivendo um paz nunca antes vista, o único perigo que ainda ronda, é  
Orochimaru, o Sannin das Cobras e o Nukenin mais procurado de Konoha.Para completar a "equipe" desta história, contaremos com  
a presença de um ninja muito, digamos, interessante: Kanata Ikke, o Ninja das sombras.Muito amigo de Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,  
Kakashi (que também havia sido seu sensei), e dos outros.Nossa história começa com ele se despedindo 2 anos antes de Naruto,  
Sasuke e Sakura, agora consagrados ninjas que estão viajando por todos os países e vilas fazendo arriscadas alianças e  
recolhendo valiosas informação.**

**--Sakura:Não se preocupe Ikke, nós voltaremos em alguns anos.Sãos e salvos.--**

--Ikke:Não é com isso que eu me preocupo.Sabe, nós somo a maior força e os melhores que Konoha já superar  
aqueles que são chamados de Sannins.E agora vamos ficar tanto tempo longe.Vou sentir falta das missões com vocês...--

--Naruto:Você já tá falando como uma garota Ikke!Para com isso, você sabe muito bem que ainda faremos muitas missões juntos.  
Somos os nº1!--

--Sasuke:Eu odeio entrar nesses joguetes de palavras do Naruto, mas é verdade Ikke.Não se preocupe.E além do que, Konoha ainda  
vai ter você e o Kakashi-sensei para a proteção.Sem falar na Tsunade-sama e no Jiraya-sama, que não sai mais daqui.--

--Ikke:É, haha, eu sei--

**Os quatro se despendem indo em direções opostas.Naruto para o sul, Sakura a oeste, Sasuke a leste, e Ikke a norte  
devolta para Konoha.  
Dois anos se passaram desde a despedida dos 4 amigos.Hoje com a graduação na Academia, Ikke ficou responsável por 2 times.Os  
Ele os haviam acompanhado desde que entraram na Academia, por isso pediu a Godaime que ficasse com os 2.**

**--Sayure:Olha Ikke-sensei, eu já tenho meu próprio protetor.O que significa que eu sou uma ninja de verdade!--**

--Aoshi:Ahhh, pare de ficar se achando Sayure.O que eu quero realmente, e não vejo a hora do sensei ensinar pra gente alguns  
jutsus bem legais!--

--Ekidoca:Ah, isso é verdade eu também não!--

--Keiichi:Pois eu faço uma aposta com você Aoshi!--

**Aoshi e Keiichi sempre foram muito revais, desde a Academia.**

**--Takayashi:Lá vem estes dois de novo, mais que saco...--**

--Thisar:É, isso é um saco mesmo.Esses dois não perdem a chance de se engalfinhar...--

--Aoshi:E o que viria a ser essa tal aposta?--

--Keiichi:Vamos ver quem se tornará o ninja mais forte!Um dia lutaremos como dois ninjas de verdade para decidir quem  
fica com esse título!--

--Aoshi:Tá feito!--

--Ikke:Vamos lá garotos.Sem brigas,hoje é um dia feliz para todos.--

**E assim segui-se o dia da formatura.É aqui que nossa história começa a seguir rumos diferentrs, algum tempo depois, com  
Ikke já tendo passado muito de seus ensinamentos para seus alunos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Dois ninjas.Um destino - Parte 1**

**--Keiichi:Acho que aqui está bom, você não acha Aoshi?--**

--Aoshi:Bom o suficiente.Vamos começar!--

**Keiichi e Aosi começavam seu "treino" de todo dia.Na verdade o que eles gostavam era de ficar se enfrentando.Mas o que os dois não sabiam é que aquele dia, mudaria toda suas vidas.  
Não muito distante dalí, um daqueles que já foi considerado um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha, e até sucessor do Hokage, os observava atentamente.Era aquele que fugiu de Konoha após o Terceiro ter descoberto seus planos para obter vida eterna.Era ninguém mais que Orochimaru, um dia considerado o Sannin das Cobra, agora o nukenin mais procurado da vila.**

**--Orochimaru:Uchiha Keiichi e Uchiha Aoshi.Dois deles.Duas chances minhas.Finalmente consiguirei meu objetivo.--**

**Orochimaru se aproxima.Keiichi e Aoshi já estavam exaustos da luta.Orochimaru, sem ressentimentos, aproxima-se e começa a conversar com os dois garotos.**

**--Orochimaru:Esse é o limite de vocês?Se for, vocês nunca serão ninjas de verdade fracos desse jeito...--**

--Keiichi:Han?Quem é você?--

--Aoshi:E quem pensa que é para nos chamar de fracos?--

--Orochimaru:Além de fracos, pertinentes também.Eu não vim aqui para fazer pouco caso de vocês.Muito pelo contrário.Vim aqui para lhes fazer um convite.--

--Aoshi & Keiichi:Convite?--

--Orochimaru:Isso mesmo.Quero dar a vocês poder.Mas com uma condição.Quando se tornarem Chunnins, terão de deixar Konoha e me seguir.Eu os treinarei e vocês serão grandes ninjas.--

--Keiichi:E quem é você?--

--Orochimaru:Eu sou Orochimaru, o Sannin das Cobras...--

--Aoshi:Não acredito que estou vendo um dos Sannis em pessoa.Ainda mais aquele que traiu a vila.--

--Orochimaru:Então, o que vocês acha do meu convite?Vão aceita-lo?Bom, se aceitarem, me encontrem aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário...--

**Orochimaru desaparece com o vento.Os dois garotos ficam pensativos e decidem conversar com seu sensei primeiro.Eles tinham uma forte amizade e uma relação aberta.Para eles não havia nada de mais contar a seu sensei o convite de Orochimaru.  
Eles o procuram, até que o encontram em um pequeno restaurante fazendo algums serviços.Eles o chamam num canto e contam a ele toda a história.Ikke, muda de humor e resolve chama-los para uma conversa reservada.**

**--Ikke:Vocês sabem quem é Orochimaru?Os três Sannins foram: Jiraya-sama, o sannin dos sapos, Tsunade-sama, a sannin das lesmas e atual hokage e Orochimaru, sannin das cobras e atual "inimigo nº 1 de Konoha.A va´rios anos atrás, ele começou a fazer experiências com ninjas de Konoha, a maioria delas mortais.O objetivo dele sempre foi obter a vida eterna, por isso inventou uma técnica proibida que transfera sua mente para outro corpo, tornando-o assim "imortal".Mas ele quer mais do que isso, ele quer ainda mais poder.E por isso, ele sempre esteve de olho no clã Uchiha.Você concerteza já ouviu falar em Uchiha Sasuke, não?--**

--Aoshi: Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi são os dois mais conhecidos membros do clã Uchiha.Os dois que chegaram ao Mangekyou.Agora só falta o terceiro , o lugar que eu desejo ocupar.Eu soube que ele quiria usar meu olho desdo inicio , o olhar dele ... Mas , ele é um dos ninjas mais fortes que existem , se não o mais forte.Se ele me treinasse eu poderia ser o melhor ... Eu nunca iriei poupar um caminho pelo qual ficarei muito forte ... Com minha condição física sou fraco e inutil , só tenho uma capacidade de aguentar treinao fisico alta , que deveser a de um Jounnin acredito ... De resto sou ruim ..--

--Ikke:Não se diminua Aoshi.Quanto as suas informações sobre o Sasuke, elas estão corretas.A ligação entre ele e Orochimaru é que quando ele tinha 13 anos foi "convidado" por Orochimaru para ser seu pupilo.O que acontece é que Orochimaru só queria ele para trocar de corpo.Mas Sasuke acabou derrotando Orochimaru alguns anos depois e se libertando.Já se fazem 8 anos desde que ele voltou para Konoha.Junto com Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki naruto, com quem ele sempre fez parte.Você sabe quem são estes dois?--

--Keiichi:Naruto antigamente era o ninja conhecido por bobalhão ... já pintou o monumentos aos hokages desvalorizando ele com tinta , deixando-o ridiculo.Sakura no incio era uma menina que ia a academia quase que totalmente por causa do Sasuke , que nunca deu bola pra ela.Naruto gostava dela , mas ela o achava ridiculo.Foram treinados pelo descendente do Presa Branca de Konoha e a pessoa por quem eu tenho mais respeito depois do Kage , Hatake Kakashi , o Ninja Copiador do olho sharingan.Depois , Sakura treinou com Tsunade , Naturo com Jiraya e Sasuke com Orochimaru.Sasuke desenvolveu o Chidori Nagashi , Naruto o Fuuton Rasenshuriken e Sakura virou a segunda melhor médica de Konoha , sendo muito parelha a Tsunade ... E assim vai ... Sei muita história ninja , minha melhor matéria.--

--Ikke:Exato.Eu tive o privilegio de ter sido mandado em várias missões com os três antes e depois que Sasuke se foi.Para falar a verdade eles são meu melhores amigos.Sinto falta deles três.Todos estão fora da vila recolhendo informações para nossa segurança.Mas, voltando ao Orochimaru.Aoshi,Keiichi, eu não vou lhes impedir de juntar forças com ele, mas lembrem-se, ele só te quer por causa de sua kekke genkai: o sharingan.Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai querer seus corpos.Só espero que vocês enxerguem o exemplo de todos nós, que sofremos muito por causa dele.--

--Aoshi:Ok ... Mas sinceramente , o poder que ele pode oferecer é grande ...--

--Poder?Vocês vão jogar fora todos os seus amigos, tudo em que vocês acreditam por causa de poder?Aoshi,Keiichi, quando é que vocês vão crescer?Bom, não tenho mais nada para conversar com vocês.Adeus.--  


**Os dois ninjas saem, e vão descançar.Amanhã tiriam um encontro com Orochimaru.**

**--Ikke:Vocês não sabem no que estão se metendo Aoshi e Keiichi...--**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Dois ninjas.Um destino - Parte 2**

**No dia seguinte, apóes terem descançado, Aoshi e Keiichi resolvem procurar Orochimaru, para lhe dizer que aceitaram o convite.  
Orochimaru fica muito feliz em ouvir tal respostas, além do que, faz parte dos planos dele conseguir os dois Uchiha.  
Algum tempo depois de aceitarem o convite, os dois garotos são avisados por Ikke, que eles estariam escritos para o Chunnin Shiken na semana que vem.**

**--Keiichi:O que?--**

--Aoshi:Se tá brincando?!--

--Ikke:Para mim vocês já tem o nível de Chunnin.Mas é claro que não são só vocês dois que estrão escritos.Eu também escrevi a Sayure.--

--Keiichi:A Sayure?Mas ele não consegue acompanhar nosso ele pode ter o nível de um Chunnin?--

--Ikke:Vocês dois estão a tanto tempo treinando sem ve-la, que não viram o quão forte ela ficou.Diria que se ela quisesse, quebraria os ossos de vocês '.--

--Aoshi, poxa.Eu não sabia que ela tinha ficado tão forte assim.--

**Depois de passarem a semana que antecedeu o Chunnin Shiken porrecomendação de Ikke, os três estavam agora prestes a realizar a primeira parte do Exame.Era uma prova escrita, no qual, nenhum deles teve muita dificuldade.Agora, faltava passar pela segunda, que tinha como objetivo, obter dois pergaminhos: Céu e Terra, e leva-los até uma torre no meio na floresta da Área 44 de treinamento, considerada a mais perigosa de Konoha.**

**--Keiichi:Não interessa se o sensei nos disse para ficar juntos.Vamos nos separar e buscar os pergaminhos.Assim chegaremos mais rápido até a torre.--**

--Aoshi:Você tem razão Keiichi.Nos encontraremos aqui depois de uma hora.--

--Keiichi:O.K.!--

--Sayure:Mas Keiichi, Aoshi...!--

**Os dois nem lhe deram ouvidos.Temendo que algo lhes acontecesse, Sayure ativa se Byakugan para pode ficar de olho nos dois mesmo longe.  
Algum tempo depois de terem se separado, Keiichi nota algo estranho no meio da floresta.Ele adentra para ver o que era, e tem uma surpresa.Era Orochimaru, a sua espera.**

**--Orochimaru:Ainda bem que me achou Keiichi.Quero dar a você e ao Aoshi um presente.--**

**Keiichi fora reparar agora, mas Aoshi também estava lá.**

**--Aoshi:E que espécie de presente é esse?--**

--Orochimaru:Ah, mas vocês logo vão descobrir!--

**O pescoço de Orochimaru se estica, como se ele fosse uma cobra.Ele veio em direção a Keiichi primeiro, como se fosse morde-lo.Keiichi fica assuatdo e coloca seu braço a frente, lugar onde é mordido por Orochimaru.Uma marca em seu ombro começa a surgir depois da mordida.Agora Rochimaru partira para Aoshi, este nem se defendera,a mordida acertara seu braço também, porém os esquerdo, e em seu ombro, surgira uma marca igual a de Keiichi.Os dois começam a se sentir muito mal e acabam desmaiando.**

**--Orochimaru:"Esse" é o meu presente.Hahahaha!--**

**Orochimaru desaparece.Sayure que acompanhava tudo de longe, só pode ver que o chakra de Keiichi e Aoshi diminuia a cada instante.Ela fica muito preocupada e resolve ir de encontro aos dois.Quando chega lá, algumas horas depois, os dois estão acordando.Ela dá graças a Deus que eles estão vivos.Sayure diz que conseguira pegar o pergaminho do Céu, e que agora eles poderia ir até a torre.  
Todos caminham.Quando chegam na torre, Ikke os espera.Ele imediatamente percebe o que havia acontecido.Então, pede a Sayure que siga um Chunnin que iria cuidar de seus ferimentos.Imeditamente ele leva Aoshi e Keiichi até uma das últimas salas da torre.Lá, coloca os dois no meio de uma espécie de selamento.**

**--Ikke:Agora prestem atenção, vocês precisam se mater acordados o processo inteiro.Vai doer bastante, mas resistam.Vamos começar.--**

**Os dois nem pretavam atença direito nas palavras de Ikke.Estavam numa espécie de transe por causa da mordida.Ikke começa o selamento.As inscrições que estavam ao redor de Keiichi e Aoshi começam a circular a marca em seus ombros formando um outro selo ao seu redor.Depois disse, os dois desmaiam.  
Eles só recobram a consciência, duas semanas depois, perto da terceira faza do Chunnin Shiken.Ikke diz que ele precisavam se apressar em treinar.Eles passam o dia treinando com Ikke, que lhes ajuda a entender um pouco mais sobre o novo "poder" que receberam.  
Ele diz que se não souberem controlar o selo, Orochimaru tomará conta de suas mentes e eles ficaram perdidos nela para sempre.  
Após uma longa semana de treinamento, chega a hora do Terceiro e último teste do Chunnin Shiken.Eles teriam que lutar contra um adversário e ganhar.  
Keiichi e Aoshi são os primeiros.Os dois ganham facilmente de seus adversários, garantindo suas vagas como Chunnins.Agora era a vez de Sayure lutar...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Byakugan flamejante!**

**Sayure é chamada a comparecer a arena.Ela está confiante.Seu adversário também é chamado.Um gennin da Pedra.Os ninjas da pedra são conhecidos por sua incrível força e habilidade em qualquer situação.O ninja da Pedra faz seu primeiro movimento, ele usa uma técnica de nível Chunnin Doton: Dochuu Eigyo(Elemento Terra: Projeção do Peixe Subterrâneo).O ninja se esconde de baixo do solo.Mas ele não contava que Sayure possuía uma das Kekke Genkais de mais respeito em Konoha, o ele Sayure podia ver os movimentos subterrâneos do ninja.  
Tudo parecia indo bem, até que ele percebe que o que estava observando este tempo todo, era apenas um clone de terra.O verdadeiro ninja estava logo abaixo.Ele surge de repente acertando um soco em Sayure.Esta por sua vez, é jogada longe.**

**--Sayure:Droga!Como não prestei atenção nisso?!--**

**A partir daí, Sayure apanha feito condenada.O ninja era muito habil com esta técnica.Sayure então resolve fazer algo arriscado.Ela havia treinado uma técnica de fogo, Katon, na ultima semana.Por ser uma técnica de nível Chunnin, ela não conseguia usa-la direito, mas teria.**

**--Sayure:É agora ou nunca!Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!--**

**O ninja da Pedra foi pego tão de surpresa que quase não teve tempo de escapar, mas o fez.Sayure, ótima em taijutsu e em ataques com armas, já previa isto, e estava pronta para acabar com ele!**

**--Ninja:Droga!Ela vai me pegar!--**

--Sayure:Isso mesmo!JYUUKEN!!!--

**Sayure acertara o ninja em cheio na todos sabem, a técnica Hyuuga de luta pode ser mortal se precisa em pontos vitais.Mas o que Sayure não contava, é que aquele era mais um clone de terra.Ela estava tão empolgada em acabar com ele, que nem percebera.**

**--Ninja:Você caiu de novo!Toma!--**

**Sayure é atingida.Ela cai e tem poucas forças para se manter de pé.Mas ela pensa "tenho que seguir em frente!Keiichi e Aoshi não desistiriam!".Ela se era proibido o uso de armas longas, como espadas, no Chunnin Shiken, Sayure parte para o ninjutsu mesmo.Joga 3 shurikens e ...**

**--Sayure:Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!!!--**

**Uma chuva negra de shurikens cai sobre o ninja da pedra.Ele ainda consegue se levantar, mas é aí que Sayure é mais rápida.**

**--Sayure:É você quem já era...JYUUKEN!!!!--**

**O impácto é tão grande que o ninja é arremessado longe.Sayure havia grantido seu lugar como Chunnin.  
Depois da cerimônia de comemoração, tudos: Ikke,Aoshi,Keiichi,Sayure,Thisar e Takayashi, estão no Ichiraku Ramen comemorando a nomeação dos três para Chunnin.**

**--Ikke:Parabéns as vocês.Eu sabia que conseguiriam.Também, com um sensei como eu! --**

--Todos: '--

**Estavam todos tranquilos comendo e conversando, quando Iruka, sensei da Academia chega.**

**--Iruka:Ikke, a Hokage-sama quer te ver imediatamente.--**

--Ikke:Ok, Iruka-sensei.--

**Ikke parte em direção ao escritório da Hokage.**

**--Tsunade:Kanata Ikke!Tenho uma missão para você!--**

--Ikke:Hai, Gaodaime-sama!--


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: A surpresa do jovem ninja!**

**--Tsunade:Isso mesmo.Mas você nçao irá sozinho.Você terá ajuda.Preste atenção no que vocês deverão fazer...--**

**Enquanto isso nos arredores da Vila, a vida pacata de um jovem ninja estava prestes a mudar.Thisar, recém formado Gennin, vivia reclamando que não havia nada para fazer um Konoha, e que suas missões de rank D eram muito chatas.Foi aí que neste mesmo dia, enquanto comia um ramen, Ikke, seu sensei, notando a falta de interesse e a decepção de seu aluno lhe faz um convite.**

**--Ikke:Yo Thisar!Tenho uma notícia e um convite para fazer a você.--**

--Thisar:E o que seria?--

--Ikke:Estou indo em missão e vendo que você está aqui sem fazer nada, achei que seria bom leva-lo comigo.O que acha?--

--Thisar:Que demais!e qual o nível da missão?--

--Ikke:É uma missão de rank S...--

--Thisar:O que?! Pode contar comigo!--

--Ikke:É claro que não vamos apenas eu e você.--

--Thisar:A é?E quem mais vai junto?--

--Ikke:Ele...--

**Thisar nem percebera, mas um ninja estava parado a seu lado.Tinha o cebelo cinza e usava uma máscara que lhe cobria a maior parte do rosto, deixando apenas os olhos e a testa à mostra.Thisar o recenheceu imediatamente.Era Hatake Kakashi, o Ninja Copiador.Uma das maoires lendas da Vilda da Folha.**

**--Thisar:O que?!Eu nem acredito!Vou em uma missão de nível S com o Ikke-sensei e com uma das maiores lendas de Konoha!Você me dá seu autógrafo?--**

--Kakashi:Claro...mas me diga Ikke...você vai leva-lo conosco?--

--Ikke:Vou sim Kakasi-sensei.Afinal, com eu e você, não haverá perigo para ele.--

--Thisar:O que?!Você foi sensei do Ikke-sensei?Que demais!--

--Kakashi:É fui sim...bom, é melhor nos apressar-mos Ikke.--

--Thisar:E qual será nossa missão?--

--Ikke: Será apenas uma missão de espionagem.Vamos recolher informações sobre Orochimaru.--

**Thisar nem acreditava, iria em missão com dois grandes ninja e ainda para espionar o maior nikenin da história de Konoha, Orochimaru.Durante o caminho, tudo tranqüilo.O esconderijo de Orochimaru, segundo Ikke e Kakashi, não havia mudado.Ele ainda era situado em uma floresta escura e sombria, a floresta Negra, no país do Arroz.Ao chegarem na tal floresta, Thisar fica meio recentido por ter vindo junto, mas se lembra que está com dois dos melhores ninjas.**

**--Kakashi:É logo alí...vamos nos mover com mais cuidado...e você Thisar, não saia de perto de nós.--**

**Thisar acena que sim com a cabeça.Ele segue Ikke e Kakashi até um castelo, ornado de esculturas de cobras e desenho de mesmas nas paredes.Thisar lembrara na mesma hora do título de Orochimaru: O Sannin das Cobras.Ao adentrarem no castelo, com muto cuidado para evitar armadilhas, Thisar fica mais assustado ainda.É então que no meio do caminho...**

**--Ikke:Kakashi-sensei!!!--**

--Kakashi:É, eu já percebi também!Thisar!Fique por perto!--

**Thisar estava sem entender nada.Foi aí que ele apareceu.Orochimaru aparece.Thisar fica pálido.**

**--Orochimaru:Ora,ora.Quanta honra receber o Ninja Copiador e o Ninja das Sombras no meu humilde esconderijo.--**

--Ikke:Orochimaru!--

--Orochimaru:Só não consigo entender, porquê vocês trouxeram um Gennin com vocês.Bom não importa, meu amigo aqui vai adorar se divertir com ele enquanto "conversamos"...--

**Um ninja de cabeça baixa aparece de trás de Orochimaru.**

**--Ikke:Thisar!Fique aqui!Eu e Kakashi-sensei vamos atrás do Orochimaru.Você é suficientemente capaz de cuidar de um ninja como ele!--**

**Kakashi e Ikke saem atrás de Orochimaru, enquanto Thisar fica para trás com o outro ninja.Ambos os três começam a lutar com seus respectivos inimigos.Durante sua batalha contra o ninja, Thisar percebe que os movimentos deles são confusos e que os danos que lhe fazia, rapidamente sumiam e ele parecia não sentir dor alguma.**

**--Thisar:O que é esse cara?!--**

**Orochimaru, Ikke e Kakashi agora lutavam do lado de fora do castelo.**

**--Orochimaru:A essa altura, seu gennin já deve ter percebido que o adversário dele não é um adversário comum, hahahaha..--**

--Kakashi:Não pode ser!?--

--Ikke:Edo Tensei?!--

--Orochimaru:Exato.Ele não vai poder vence-lo, a menos que saiba uma técnica de selamento.E agora se vocÊs me dão licensa, esta luta não estava nos meus planos, por isso irei me retirar...--

**Orochimaru corre, entrando na mata.**

**--Kakashi:Eu vou atrás dele!Você volte e ajude o Thisar!--**

**Ikke diz que sim e volta.Quando alcança seu aluno, ele está quase esgotado.O "zumbi" de Orochimaru estava quase para lhe dar o golpe final, quando Ikke o impede.**

**--Ikke:Me admira Orochimaru ter usado uma técnica tão avançada para trazer de volta um ninja tão fraco.Técnica de Selamente: Os déz selos Divinos!--**

**Os dedos de Ikke começam a brilhar com uma estranha chama branca.Ele então, as coloca contra o peito do zumbi ninja.Este imediatamente fica imóvel e retorna ao pó...**

**--Ikke:Você está bem Thisar?--**

--Thisar:Estou.Mas cadê o Kakashi e Orochimaru?--

--Ikke:Orochimaru fugiu, e Kakashi-sensei foi atrás dele.--

--Thisar:Então quer dizer que a missão foi um fracasso?--

--Ikke:Não de todo.A nossa missão, em primeira estância, era apenas obter inforções sobre o paradeiro de Orochimaru e suas as informações coletadas hoje, a Anbu já pode ligar os fatos e descobrir sua possível localização depois de fuigir daqui.Vem...vamos voltar para Konoha.Kakashi-sensei nos alcançará no caminho.--

**Os três voltam para Konoha, com Kakashi tendo-os alcançado no meio do caminho.A missão estava encerrada.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: O despertar do preguiçoso**

**Mais um belo dia na Vila Oculta da Folha.Mas para os Nara, nada de muito especial.O clã Nara é conhecido por sua preguiça, mas também por sua alta capacidade de raciocínio e inteligência.  
Mas, para um desses preguiçosos, esse não seria um dia comum.Takayashi, recém promovido ao nível de Chunnin, teria uma missão...**

**--Tsunade:Nara Takayashi!Sua missão é ir atrás de um ninja que fugiu de nossa prisão.Ele tem o nível Chunnin, por isso acho que você e mais um Gennin podem dar conta dele.--**

--Takayashi:"Que saco..."Ok, Tsunade-sama.Mas quem é o Gennin que eu vou ter que levar?--

--Tsunade:Ele..--

**Nesse momento entra na sala um dos amigos de Takayashi: Thisar.Thisar ainda não havia se tornado Chunnin.Ele estava esperando o Chunnin Shiken do mês que vem.**

**--Tsunade:É melhor vocês irem.A nossas informações dizem que este tal ninja, de nome Hiaku, ainda está no País do Fogo, perto da fronteira com o País do Vento.--**

--Takayashi & Thisar:Hai, Hokage-sama!--

**Os dois ninjas partem em direção a fronteira do País do Fogo com o do Vento.Eles chegam até uma clareira na floresta, onda havia sinais de que alguém havia estado alí recentemente.O fogo ainda estava em brasa e havia migalhas de comida por todo lugar.**

**--Takayashi:Ele ainda deve estar por perto.Vamos procura-lo Thisar!--**

**Os dois se dividem e começam a procurar.Enquanto Thisar procurava, uma kunai passa raspando uma de suas bochechas e acerta uma árvore.Era o tal de Hiaku!**

**--Takayashi:"Mais que problemático!"--**

--Hiaku:Então, Konoha mandou vocês dois para virem atrás de mim.Não sou muito de fazer recepções, mas acho que no caso de vocês vou abrir uma exeção.--

--Takayashi:Vamos lá Thisar!--

--Thisar:Hai!Katon: Endan!(Elemento Fogo: Bola de Fogo)

**--Takayashi:Konoha Senpu!!--**

**Ambos os ataques são desviados por Hiaku.Que agora preparava-se para o contra ataque**

**--Hiaku:Hyouton: Hyouro no Jutsu!**(Elemento Gelo: Técnica da Prisão do Gelo).

**Pilares de gelo surgem do nada no chão, prendendo Takayashi e Thisar numa prisão de gelo.Nenhum dos dois conseguiam se isso, Hiaku começa a tortura-los.Depois de muito tempo nessa tortura, Takayashi começa a pensar.**

**"Takayashi:Eu tenho que pensar em algo, tenho que pensar em algo."**

**Foi aí que ele percebeu que boa parte do gelo que havia antes, havia derretido.Foi aí que ele começou a agir.**

**--Takayashi:Thisar!!!--**

--Thisar:Hai!

**Takayashi conseguira soltar um dos braços e jogar uma shuriken para Thisar, acertando-a no gelo para que este desprendesse os braços de Thisar.Thisar imediatamente reage.**

**--Thisar:Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**(Clones de Shurikens das Sombras).

**--Takayashi:Agora é minha vez!Doton: Dochuu Eigyo!!!--**Elemento Terra: Projeção do Peixe Subterrâneo).

**As shurkens de Thisar servem como distração para que Takayashi pudesse se esconder debaixo da terra com seu jutsu.**

**--Hiaku:Isso não vai ficar assim!Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko!!**(Elemento Gelo: Puma da Neve).

**Um puma de neve aparece do gelo.Ele vai em direção a Thisar com dentes e garras afiadas e uma foice nas costas.Mas seu trajeto até o gennin é enterrompido quando Takayashi o puxa para debaixo da terra.**

**--Hiaku:Mas o que?!--**

--Takayashi:Você não pensa mesmo não é?O elemento Gelo está em desvantagem contra o elemento Terra.Foi por isso que consegui bloquer seu ataque.--

**Takayashi ainda estava em baixo da terra.Hiaku ó podia ouvir sua voz ecoando por todos os lados.**

**--Hiaku:Apareça!!!--**

--Takayashi:Como queira!

**Takayashi aparece, lançando diversas shurikens no ninja e derrubando-o com seu Konoha Senpu.  
Depois de terem derrotado Hiaku, Thisar e Takayashi o amarram e voltam para Konoha, onde são parabenizados e recompensados por Tsunade-sama.**

**--"Que problemático..."**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: O encontro de Velhos amigos**

**Algum tempo depois do acontecido, Keiichi e Aoshi, decidem procurar Orochimaru para avançar seu poder.  
Orochimaru disse que ele podiam encontra-lo na área 44, como sempre o fizeram.Indeciso, Keiichi resolve esperar um pouco mais, antes de se submeter mais ao controle de Orochimaru, mas Aoshi não.Ele estava determinado e queria poder a todo custo.Sozinho, foi ao encontro do Sannin das Cobras.**

**--Aoshi:Pronto, estou aqui.E agora?--**

--Orochimaru:Tome.Engula estas pílulas e entre naquele tambor.--

**Além de Orochimaru, haviam alí mais quatro pessoas: o novo Quarteto do Som de Orochimaru.Aoshi toma as píluas e entra no tambor.Logo depois, o quarteto executa uma série de selamentos em sequência.Ele pareciam estar selando Aoshi dentro do barril para que ele não tentasse de jeito algum sair.  
Algumas horas se passam, e Aoshi parecia querer sair.O tambor balancava de um lado para o outro, e uma fumaça roxa exalava do tambor.**

**--Orochimaru:Agora está quase.--**

**Alguns mementos depois, Aoshi rompe o tambor juntamente com os selamentos.Ele sai de lá com metade de seu corpo com o selo no nv1.Seu olho esquerdo estava amarelo com a íris preta.**

**--Aoshi:Posso sentir mais poder emanando de mim.--**

--Orochimaru:Cumpri minha parte no trato: mais poder à você.Agora espero que cumpra o seu e deixe a Vila.--

--Aoshi:Ok.Seirei quando estiver pronto.Mas no momento quero testar meus novos poderes.--

**Aoshi então decide ir até um dojo que ele e Keiichi estavam treinando ultimamente.Ele sabia que o encontraria alí.Era o Dojo da Família Uchiha.  
Keiichi estava alí treinando, quando percebeu Aoshi entrar com metade do selo ativado.**

**--Keiichi:Então...você avançou o nível do selo?--**

--Aoshi:Sim, e adivinha...vim testa-lo!--

**O selo amaçdiçoado em ambos os níveis, aumenta a maldade e a perversidade de quem o possuí ao usa-lo.  
Os dois começam a lutar.Aoshi, com sua velocidade incrível, e Keiichi, com seu controle e poder de ninjutsu formidáveis.A luta segu num rítimo alucinante.Aoshi golpeia Keiichi com seu taijutsu relâmpago e Keiichi atinge Aoshi com suas técnicas avançadas de ninjutsu.  
Quando a luta já estava num período considerado avançado, muito avançado, Keiichi começa a liberar o selo no nível 1, e Aoshi, no nível 2.  
O dojo estava praticamente todo destruído.Aoshi e Keiichi estavam liberando seus poderes, mas foram imterrompidos por um ninja de cabeça baixa, que ao chegar perto dos dois, fez com que seus selos, instintivamente, se retraisse.**

**--Ninja:Mas eu não posso ficar um tempo sequer fora, e quando volto, encontro o Dojo uma bagunça!O que vocês queriam?Se matar é?--**

--Aoshi:E quem você pensa que é para me intimidar dessa maneira.--

**Aoshi estava ajoelhado, estava cansado.Keiichi também fazia a mesma coisa, mas do lado oposto do Dojo.O ninja com quem Aoshi acabara de falar, agora levanta a cabeça .Aoshi pôde ver claramente um sharingan de três esferas e no pescoço, um selo amaldiçoado.Só então Aoshi o reconheceu.**

**--Sasuke:Eu?Meu nome é Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.Líder atual do Clã Uchiha.E vocês garotos, se não me enganho, vocês são Uchiha Keiichi e Aoshi, não?--**

--Keiichi:Somos...

**Keiichi nem espera Sasuke terminar de falar, se levanta e sai do Dojo.Sasuke olhava para Aoshi e Keiichi, mas mudou bruscamente de direção, fitando um canto do Dojo.**

**--Sasuke:Quem está aí?Apareça!Já te encontrei!--**

**Um ninja surge de dentro de sombras.Ele estava escondido nelas e imperseptível aos olhos normais.**

**--Ikke:Ora,ora, você me acho velho amigo.mas está perdendo o jeito, da última vez me acho em bem menos vai Sasuke?--**

**O ninja que acabara de aparecer era ninguém mais, ningué menos que Kanata Ikke.Ele vestia um sobretudo, calças, sapatos e bandana pretos, e sua boca estava coberta por um manto vermelho que parecia flutuar no ar.Aoshi nunca tinha visto seu sensei vestido daquele jeito.**

**--Sasuke:Sentiu meu chakra não foi?--**

--Ikke:Em primeira estância não.Eu havia percebido o desses dois, o chakra negro do selo, mas depois, enquanto me dirigia para cá, percebi o seu.--

--Sasuke:Entendo.--

--Ikke:E os outros?--

--Sasuke:Resolvendo assuntos no escritório da Godaime-sama.Devemos nos encontrar com eles.--

-Ikke:Hai!Vamos!--

**Os dois ninjas somem tão rápido, que Aoshi nem os percebe sair.Mas ele concerteza sabe de uma coisa: teria que ir atrás deles não importava como.**


End file.
